Did you know, Itachi nii?
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: Two years after finding out about his brother's feelings, Itachi is the victim of a "fun" little game that Sasuke decides to make up after seeing him in their room in the morning. Ita/Sasu, established relationship, one-shot. Sequelish to Subtle. AU


Hello everyone!! Well, as I said in _Subtle_ there was going to be a sequelish thing to it and this is it. It is still AU but Itachi is much more IC I believe, seeing as I don't think he would actually ever go around listening to fangirls like he did in _Subtle,_ but you know, things happen. And, to my long time readers, I am deleting _Gone Forever_ and so it is being replaced by this. Next month is going to bring new things, so look out and happy reading!

Rating: T

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke (established relationship. Read _Subtle_ if you feel the need to find out about this)

Warnings: Incest, some weirdness, humor, and childishness from our beloved Sasuke. So if you don't like brotherly love then go away.

Disclaimer: You should all know by now that I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

**Did you know, Itachi-nii?**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke walked by his and his brother's room, fully intent on just passing it by, like he did every morning as he walked the halls waiting on his brother. But Sasuke found himself stopping near the edge of the doorframe this morning as he saw his brother sitting on their bed, brushing his hair.

In the two years since everything that had happened with Sasuke's fangirls, Itachi and Sasuke had a wonderful relationship, and Sasuke had learned long before that that he should never bother his brother until after the elder had finished brushing his hair and "getting all pretty," as Sasuke liked to think it. So until this very morning Sasuke had never known what Itachi did every morning, and he watched his brother in fascination.

The elder Uchiha male sat on their bed, brushing his hair and, as Sasuke noticed upon glancing at his brother's lips while fantasizing about the man, Itachi was counting the number of times he had brushed through his hair. After a certain number went by Itachi got up and went to look in the mirror, only to find that some of his hair was just a little out of place. So he sat back down on their bed and began again.

Sasuke found his brother's preoccupation with his hair a little odd, but he brushed it off and left his lover to his own business while he went on his way to the living room to wait on the man like he always did. The entire time a little theory formed in his mind about his brother, along with another that he already had, and he smiled to himself as he thought about talking to Itachi about it.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Almost thirty minutes later Itachi came into the living room to see Sasuke in the kitchen, just messing around with random objects. The moment Sasuke's eyes fell upon Itachi the younger smiled before he ran from the kitchen and hugged Itachi tightly. Itachi hugged Sasuke back a little hesitantly. Although he was used to his brother hugging him, he was never used to it this early in the morning. So Itachi was being sure to be extra careful so that he wouldn't set Sasuke off into a rage by accident.

"Itachi, come sit with me," Sasuke said quietly and Itachi nodded as Sasuke dragged him to the couch. Sasuke pushed Itachi down onto the couch to sit and then plopped down next to him, facing him, and smiled brightly. "Did you know, Itachi-nii...?" Sasuke started, obviously waiting for Itachi to say something so that he could go on.

"Hn," Sasuke wasn't deterred by how uninterested his brother sounded, because he knew that Itachi listened intently to anything and everything he had to say. "I walked by our room this morning and I saw you brushing your hair," Sasuke said as he moved a little closer to Itachi, who just nodded, wondering why his brother had just told him something that seemed to have no purpose.

"Did you know, Itachi-nii...?" Sasuke started again, waiting again for Itachi to say something. Again Itachi answered, "Hn." Sasuke smiled once again before he reached over and started to play with Itachi's bangs, making the elder give him a look that Sasuke just ignored. "I think you're part cat," Sasuke told him simply, revealing the theory that he had come up with that morning.

Itachi hadn't expected that to come from his brother, and he began to wonder just what in the world Sasuke was talking about as he gave the teen a curious look. "...What?" Sasuke pulled on his hair a little bit, making Itachi's eyes narrow. "Well, you see, Itachi-nii, only cats spend as much time as you do on their hair, and they don't even go back to fix all the little mess-ups," Sasuke's eyes shined mischievously for a moment before he pulled a few strands of Itachi's hair out from the perfect places they had been.

Immediately Itachi's hand came up and swatted Sasuke's away before he fixed his hair, making Sasuke laugh. "You see! So you are part cat, Itachi-nii!" Itachi just rolled his eyes as he made sure for a final time that his hair was perfect once again, and then silence fell for a few moments. "Did you know, Itachi-nii...?" Sasuke started for a third time, making Itachi wonder just what his brother could say now. "Hn," was his answer yet again.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you are really a boy or a girl," Itachi's eyes widened as he heard the second thing that Sasuke had been thinking of for quite a while. "What?!" he asked incredulously. He couldn't just sit there and get insulted, but wait, he was getting insulted, wasn't he? Now Itachi was beginning to get confused. All Sasuke had said was that sometimes he wondered about his gender, but still...wasn't that supposed to be insulting?

"Well, you see, Itachi-nii, only girls spend so much time on their hair," Sasuke said, reaching up to touch Itachi's hair once again, but Itachi caught his hand and brought it back down. "And only girls paint their nails," Itachi looked down at his nails at Sasuke's words. "At least I don't know any guy, other than you, who paints their nails," Sasuke commented after a moment.

Itachi was silent as he examined his nails. He had never thought that it was girly. He liked painting his nails, and he always thought that Sasuke hadn't minded it. "Do you not like it?" he asked after several moments of silence. Sasuke brought one of Itachi's hands up to his face to rub his cheek against it. "No, no, I like it. It makes you look...hmm, well I don't really know... But it makes you different," Sasuke said and Itachi nodded, feeling a little better since he knew Sasuke didn't hate that he painted his nails.

"And even though I think that you're a girl sometimes, you prove to me that you are a man quite often," Sasuke said, more to himself, making Itachi smirk as he watched his brother look at his painted fingernails. After a few moments Sasuke dropped Itachi's hand and looked his brother up and down, smiling to himself as the minutes ticked by.

After almost ten minutes Itachi was beginning to think that he was safe from Sasuke telling him things and almost breathed a sigh of relief, but before he could he heard, "Did you know, Itachi-nii...?" He nearly rolled his eyes, but answered, "Hn."

"You're really pretty," Itachi nearly laughed at the odd compliment that came after being called a girly cat. "...Thank you," he said, but Sasuke shook his head rapidly and smiled dreamily. "I mean you're gorgeous! Everyone; every girl especially, pales in comparison to you!" Itachi was happy to hear the compliment, although he already knew how gorgeous he was, but it was nice to hear on occasion. Especially from his brother... The brother that almost never complimented him...unless he did something wrong...

Itachi began to get suspicious of his lover's behavior. "Okay, what did you do? Break something? Throw something of mine out by accident?" Sasuke only shook his head before he leaned against Itachi, wrapping his arms around the man's midsection. "Is it a crime to tell you that you're pretty?" Itachi thought about it for a moment as he looked down at the raven-haired teen. "Yes, for you, it is."

Sasuke laughed and after a few moments silence fell once again, lasting longer than it had the last time, making Itachi think that he was safe once again. So he closed his eyes and just focused on his brother's warmth happily.

His happy thoughts were broken a few moments later by Sasuke. "Did you know, Itachi-nii...?" Sasuke started again, making Itachi sigh and open his eyes to find Sasuke looking up at him. "What, Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled softly. "I love you."

Itachi smiled as well, thinking that that was the best thing he had heard from his brother all morning. "I love you, too, Sasuke," he said softly as Sasuke moved to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to meet he felt Sasuke's hand on his chest, pushing him away so that Sasuke could look at him. "Itachi-nii, there's something that I don't know," Sasuke said quietly, looking at Itachi with confusion written on his face.

For a moment Itachi didn't answer, for he felt like just kissing the teen, but he decided to ask his brother what he didn't know, "and just what is that, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked as if he were in thought for a moment before he smiled.

"Well, I don't know if it's okay to kiss a gorgeous girly catman..." Sasuke trailed off before he nearly burst out into giggles. Itachi's eyebrow twitched slightly before he pushed his frustration away and smiled lightly. "Did you know, Sasuke, that you should just shut up and kiss me?" Sasuke's eyes widened in happiness as Itachi played his little game with him, and a moment later their lips met in a sweet kiss.

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: Well there's that! This, oddly enough, was actually written before _Subtle_ but I had both ideas in my head and so I just wrote the one that I felt I needed to get out more. In truth, _Subtle_ was actually never going to be posted, but then I realized some people would probably like a sort of background thing (or something of that sort.) And so that's how that actually came to be posted.

But anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed and I do hope to hear from some of you! Thank you!

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


End file.
